


Spirit Guides

by AceVonS



Series: Oh My Gods! [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bar Scene, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Mention of sex, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVonS/pseuds/AceVonS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dionysus gets some wine and something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit Guides

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote when I was bored. They might a a bit or a lot out of character, so consider yourself warned.

Dionysus grinned as he took in the scene. People were drunk, dancing obscenely against each other, and he could swear there was a couple in the bathroom having sweaty, dirty, drunken sex. All in all, it was his kind of scene.

“What can I get you?” the cute bartender asked. His black hair over his eyes, so Dionysus couldn’t tell the colour of them, but his face somehow looked familiar. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but he was certain that he knew this man from somewhere.

Before he could answer the cutie, the bartender continued. “No, let me guess. You want wine and I have just the thing for you. Assyrtiko. It’s crisp and acidic with a twist of citrus.” The bartender turned his back on him and bend to pick up a bottle from the bottom self.

Dionysus had never been as glad as he was now, that his ban had been lifted… well lightened. He still had to watch after the brats, but he didn’t have to be completely sober anymore. It was easier to deal with.

“Here you go.” The cutie said and poured him a glass. He grinned before handing him the drink.  
“Got you ban lifted Mr D?

“Peter Johnson. I should’ve known.” Dionysus groaned. He couldn’t believe he had lusted after Poseidon’s spawn.

“Yes, you should have. I’ve seen you here before.” Percy grinned and leaned against the bar. There was a lull as the people opted for dancing. 

“So Perry. Why a bar?” Dionysus couldn’t believe the upstart had refused a godhood for this. He could have been so much more. Not that he would ever admit out loud.

“Peace and quiet Mr D. Peace and quiet.” Percy laughed as the glasses clinked against each other as the band shook the place up.

Dionysus just raised his eyebrow and took a sip of his drink. He sighed in bliss.

“Well that answers my question.” Percy smiled and turned to serve another thirsty customer.  
They were eyeing the god lustfully, men and women and everyone in between. Percy himself wasn’t immune to the charm the god seemed to have. And he did look so much better now. Gone was the tired and slightly slimy guy. This is his more godly form Percy thought and unconsciously licked his lips.

Dionysus smirked; he didn’t need to read the thoughts of the sea spawn to see what went through his mind. He wasn’t opposed to the idea.

When Percy returned to him, Dionysus smirked. “You know, this wine goes well with seafood.”

“I know.” Percy gave a laugh. “Are you asking me out?”

“I say we skip the food and have sex instead.” Dionysus grinned, downing the remains of his wine.

Percy was speechless. That wasn’t what he was expecting at all. His brain froze. “I think the guys at the liquor store should be called spirit guides.” was all he could say.

Dionysus was at loss of words, what did that mean. The he started laughing. “That they are.”

“Now how about my offer?” he asked.

“Leo. I’m going out, you close up.” Percy yelled and took off his apron. 

“Lead the way.” he told the god as he took the offered arm.


End file.
